How I Met Your Mother, How I Hate The Ending - The Flash is Fast?
How I Met your Mother is a fantastic show. Almost like a second coming of Friends, it brings together all the genres of great TV. Comedy, Drama, Suspense and Occasional Fear. The show bands together 5 friends who journey through middle aged life in New York City fighting to figure out who they are both as individuals and as a part of the group. Personally, I enjoyed every moment of it. Except, the ending. The ending is thoroughly atrocious. It takes everything good about the show and ruins it. Throughout the show you fall in love with the characters and almost feel a part of the relationships they have with each other, Then out of nowhere in the last episodes the writers chose to change everything. Why spend a whole show talking about how you met your mother and then change the entire plot at the end. With the current ending Barney's life gets essentially ruined and left unfinished, Tracy is basically written off in the least caring way possible and Marshall and Lilly's story line gets overlooked. Basically everyone's life is changed, all because the writers wanted Ted and Robin to end up together. Why though? If you wanted to have Ted and Robin end up together why not just run with that story from when it was established. But, have no fear. I have a brilliant idea on how to fix the ending. First, you go and review the last two episodes, then (here's the big surprise) you delete them. Pretend like they never existed. Without the last two episodes the show has a perfect ending. All the characters have a happily ever after and this whole story line you've been pushing for nine seasons has a fair conclusion. Without the last two episodes How I met Your Mother gets the ending it both needed and deserved. The Flash is a great show. It has well rounded characters, exciting action and even a bit of romance here and there. It seems the only thing undervalued in the whole show is the Flash himself. As a comic book character I understand that super powers and power levels can be difficult to bring to life but, come on! The only thing consistent with Barry Allen's powers is how inconsistent they are. One episode the Flash is the fastest man alive yet, the next he is getting beaten up by a girl that acquired her abilities an hour before hand. I would argue that the biggest mistake regarding this issue was bringing in the villain Zoom in only season 2. Notoriously, Zoom is the Flash's greatest and most fearsome villain in all of the comics. What this means is, if Flash faces and defeats Zoom in only the second season there are truly no threats left. If the show is staying true to the comics (which it has so far) the rest of the villains will simply be sub par. The best way to resolve this would have been to hold off on the Zoom ark until the later seasons. The Flash is one of the most popular comic book story lines ever which means there are an enormous amount of "side-line" stories that would be perfect for building up to an ultimate foe like Zoom. Spend more time entertaining villains like King Cold and Grodd instead of blazing through them in 1 or 2 episodes. Allow Barry to develop more of his powers before taking on the strongest villain he'll ever face. That way when they do finally meet up it will feel like more of a fair fight and a natural encounter rather than a number of ass-kickings that somehow lead into the Flash miraculously winning. Category:TV shows